Racing
Racing is the practice of everyone in a Party bringing a Running build into a zone with the objective of being the first one to reach the end of the run. Many people bring Dervish or Assassin running builds and race through Lornar's Pass, the first leg of the Droks run, although it is popular to race the whole run as well, with the winner being whoever wins the most zones. Most races begin with a player typing "3" "2" "1" "go" and end at a zone or a resurrection shrine. Players commonly time themselves to compare to friends and separate runs. Rules * Using Shadow Steps on other players is usually NOT allowed. * Most races begin with a player typing "3" "2" "1" "go" and end at a zone or a resurrection shrine. * In multiple segment runs, such as Droks, the winner is decided by the person who wins the most zones. Differences between Running While running is generally solo orientated(all the mobs you aggro attacks you), racing is more party orientated (not all mobs you aggro will be targeting you), which means more risky,faster builds are usually better. A very popular racing build for both the Dervish and Assassin is the replacement of the elite skill for Wastrel's Collapse, which gives you one additional shadow step. Dervishes usually combo this with You Move Like A Dwarf (for interrupt against Mind Freeze and Deep Freeze) in replace for Don't Trip. Another, lesser seen elite choice for Dervish racers is Avatar of Dwayna. Using Avatar of Dwayna will allow more shadow steps near imps and a chance to freeze others. Sometimes, Ebon Escape or Return is brought in areas with NPC(s) so that you can step to the NPC(s). This is commonly seen in Talus Chute of the Drok's Run. Note that using ally steps on players is NOT allowed in many races. Popular Race Locations * Lornar's Pass * The Icedome in Hard Mode * Gate of desolation to Remains of Salhajja * Bone Palace to Ruins of Morah Strategy General Tips * Shadow step to neutral animals. * Know the shortcuts, e.g. shadow steps can save around 10 seconds in some areas. * Whenever you are turning, keep to the edge of turn so that you travel the least distance possible. * Practice and look for chances to chain step, especially at the beginning parts of a zone to get a good lead early. * Shadow step as often as you can (whenever your steps are recharged). HoS off other players often. * Learn each profession/build's pros and cons. Wastrel players are fast but have a hard time if they are taking all the aggro from imps/golems. Sins usually start off leading but becomes slower at the end due to multiple recasts. Lornar's Pass * Cripple others. If you are bringing YMLaD, try to use it on Grawl Crones. They might use Plague Signet to transfer cripple on another player, delaying them for a second or two and forcing them to use IAU. This is specially useful if that player had used IAU before to cancel cripple due to a Barbed Trap, and the skill has ended and is recharging. * Trigger Muddy Terrain if you are in the lead. Even if the spawn is not directly in front of you, you should aggro the Pinesoul spawn so that the people behind you will get slowed. * Hex others. If you are not using VOS or SF near golems, make sure to keep in nearby range of another player. That way if you get hexed, they will get hexed too. Category:Running guides